Last Minute Love
by Mrs.S.Lafferty
Summary: ONE SHOT. Its the day before Edward and Bellas wedding day, but Bella is getting nervous and doesnt know why. When out hunting, who does she bump into and what will happen? Please Read.


**A/N: Hello dudes! How are you all?! **

**So I have decided to do a Twilight One Shot. So sorry for deleting my other Twilight story :( But I am hoping you will like this. The couples are: Jacob and Bella and Edward and Bella in this story. I LOOOOVVVE Edward Cullen but cant wait for New Moon because Jacob is also the best! So this story is Team Switzerland. Haha :) It sounds weird I know but I think it will be quite good and it will be fun to write. **

**Please review**

**So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This idea was made up in a dream, but I am not Stephanie Meyer. -Sadly-**

Last Minute Love   
_(Bella POV)_

When you love someone unconditionally, and want to spend the rest of your life with them, you want to see and hold them everyday. You want to be with them. In sickness and in health. You stand by them whatever happens. A wedding is the ceremony in which two people are united in marriage. Most wedding ceremonies involve a sharing of wedding vows by the couple, presentation of a ring, and a public proclamation of marriage by an authority figure or leader. And this was what Edward and I were going do tomorrow.

Get Married.

And I am not sure what it was, but in the gut of my stomach I could feel an ache and nervousness. Surely I wasn't getting cold feet. I loved Edward a lot.

Alice (as usual), was worrying about decorations, food, the guest list, venue and more importantly what the boys were up to. "Bella, do you know where Edward is?" Alice called up the stairs. I was struggling to do the zip up at the back of my dress. My dress was massive. I was going to be so uncomfortable all day. I would prefer to get married in sweatpants but I had to make the effort for Edward and especially Alice. It had 2 straps with diamantes over both of them then it had a thick belted area with matching diamantes. It was gorgeous and must have cost Alice a fortune. I hadn't tried it on yet, I kept putting it off, but I decided I better do today as I was going to be wearing it tomorrow. It fit perfectly. As I looked myself up and down in the mirror Alice rushed in…

"Bella, did you hear m…." Alice asked again.

"Oh my god Bella, you look amazing. It is perfect. Edward is going to love it!" I didn't say anything but smiled. She ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Alice, it is going to be great and all because of you." I said.

"Hello, anyone home." We heard Edwards voice and looked at each other, Alice's eyes went wide.

"Don't come up, Edward." Alice shouted down. Edward ignored us and we listened to his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I want to see my beautiful bride" He exclaimed. Alice ran over to the door and tried to push against his force trying to open the door. We both knew it wasn't going to work.

"Edward I am trying on my wedding dress" I shouted out to him.

"Oh sorry" He exclaimed as the door flung open. I hid behind the wardrobe door which was open. I wasn't too bothered about him seeing me in my wedding dress but I knew Alice would be heartbroken. Luckily all you could see was the bottom of my dress and maybe my arms, but Alice slammed the door. "We'll be down in a minute." Alice said frustrated at Edward. We burst out laughing.

----

"You can go up and see her now, I heard Alice say from downstairs.

Suddenly Edward was in my room. He walked over and slid his hands round my waist. I put my hands round his neck. "Sorry about earlier" He smiled.

"Its okay, I think Alice was more upset than I was" I answered. He looked and me and leant in for a kiss. "I can't wait for tomorrow." He said.

And I wanted to say the same back but I couldn't. Why couldn't I?! Maybe I wasn't excited for tomorrow and my mouth wasn't going to let me lie. But why?!

"Okay Bella are you coming, we need to go hunting" Alice shouted down. "And the boys need to leave. Say goodbye to Edward, you won't see him until tomorrow at the isle"

"I love you Bella" Edward said.

I leant up to kiss him and walked off down the stairs. Why didn't I say I Love You back to him? What was going on?!

We left and I couldn't stop thinking about it. As we ran through the forest. All I could think about was Edward. And Tomorrow. I really was nervous but I didn't want to tell anyone. Alice had planned a surprise hen party for me tonight, but I sort of found out.

"Okay Bella so as it's just us two, go and fill up and meet back at the house afterwards. You'll be fine." Alice explained.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I answered.

-----

I didn't feel like hunting at all.

I just sat in the middle of the forest. Thinking.

What was going to happen? Surely when you get married you can see yourself in the future together and as much as I tried to imagine Edward and I. It just never formed any thought in my head. Never. I couldn't believe I felt like this now. One day before my wedding. Everyone had gone to such effort.

Rosalie was actually being nice to me.

Alice had planned EVERYTHING!

Jasper helped Alice go around half of America trying to pick up, the flowers, the dress, the cake.

Esme had gone to so much effort preparing food for the non-vampire guests. It was kinda pointless the food because neither Edward nor I would be eating. Or any of the

Cullen's were, all of Edwards guests surely wouldn't be. So that leaves the very small amount of people I had invited.

Carlisle had booked and paid for our honeymoon on Isle Esme.

Emmett had planned the biggest and best bachelor party for Edward.

I felt so bad that I was getting cold feet, I couldn't let everyone down. I needed so time to think.

After about an hour. I decided I had to go through with the wedding I loved Edward beyond belief. As I was standing up, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round thinking it was Alice, when I got pulled into a massive bear hug. It could only be one person: Jacob.

"Jacob, I haven't seen you in forever" I exclaimed. We parted and I looked up at his face, he was sort of beautiful. I thought to myself.

"Bella how have you been?"

"Great" I answered, although Jacob was my best friend and I could tell him anything. I didn't want to tell him about this. Speaking of the wedding.

"Jake, did you get our wedding invitation?"

"Actually that's why I am here" He explained.

"Please say you can come…" I pleaded.

"Look Bella, just listen please. I am here to talk to you about your wedding. I don't think you love Edward as much as you say you do. I think somewhere deep down you know it's not right. I think you know yourself that you two won't always be together. Whereas I love you Bella. Truly and deeply. I am in love with you. And I think you feel the same. You might not realize it but you are and I know it. Just please think about ….."

I leant in and threw my arms around his shoulders and gently kissed. It felt so right and everything he had just said, made perfect sense, I think deep down I did love Jacob. I always thought it was friendly but after what I had been feeling earlier, I knew he was right.

"Jake your right, I do love you!" I proclaimed.

"Okay, that took less persuading than I thought it would. We both laughed.

"But what shall we do?! I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow!" I asked.

"Bella lets forget everything everyone… Let's go somewhere the Cullen's will never find us. We can be together forever."

4 years later:

So that was the last day I saw or ever heard from Cullen's… Sometimes I wonder what happened… how Edward and everyone took it. If they hate me?! But sometimes I don't care because I am with Jacob. And I love him.

**Haha :) Not how I planned it at all! But I hoped you enjoyed it. I would love to know:**

**Do you think Bella made the right choice?**

**Which cute scene did you prefer Edward or Jacob.**

**Team Edward? Team Jacob? Team Switzerland? Team Jasper?**

**Jasper is insanely cool, sorry I didn't really include him much in this. Hope you enjoyed it. Please make me happy and review. I will reply. Love you all. **

**Shannen xx**


End file.
